Amu's Emo Side
by Misaki Kiryu Tsukiyomi
Summary: *one-shot* Amu has always pretended to be a tough and cool character and a major girly girl. But when she meets Ikuto, she decides to open up to him. So one day when Ikuto visits Amu, he catches her in dark emo clothing listening to screamo music. How will he react to Amu's emo side?
1. OneShot

**Arison:** Hey guys! So I'm sorry for not updating my story lately because I have no clue how to do the next chapter! But while my inspiration was working hard, I came up with this awesome one-shot! (IT IS A LITTLE OOC THOUGH)

**Ikuto:** And it's Amuto!

**Amu:** Why? Why me?

**Ikuto:** You know you like it Amu

**Amu**: In your nightmares Ikuto

**Ikuto**: Can't wait until then ;) {Smirk}

**Amu**: I swear one day you won't have lips to smirk with!

**Ikuto**: And how do you plan on removing them, hmm?

**Amu**: Ugh! Would yo- Just forget it! Arison doesn't own anything.

{This takes place after Ikuto broke the tart and comes to her balcony}

* * *

**:::Amu's POV:::**

"Ugh! But mom!" I yelled. She didn't want me wearing corsets outside of my outfits. "Sweetie, I don't want you getting so much attention from the boys, let alone get raped." She worried. "That's unfair!" I whined. "Please, before papa gets home! He'll lock himself in the bathroom if he found out you had grown up!" Mom panicked. I would always drink milk after a shower, and unfortunately it caused me to grow _a lot_ faster.

I sighed in surrender. I quickly jogged up into my room and took my shower. I screamed in frustration. "Amu-Chan, do you need help?" Ran offered. I nodded. She laced up the corset I was so desperately trying to get on. I pulled on my strapless nightgown over the corset and glanced in the mirror. I took a sip of milk and overlooked myself. "I look flat chested!" I complained stomping my way to the balcony.

"Well that milk won't help you with that." I spit out my milk and jumped. That blue-haired Coplay Neko-boy was on MY balcony! "W-what are y-you doing here! Are you trying to steal my lock?!" I stuttered out. "No, I'm just here to give you this." He shrugged handing me a bag of sweets. "It's for the tart, nya." A chara said from behind him. "Thanks Tsukiyomi." I gave him a light smile. "Sure, just call me Ikuto, flat chest." He mocked. THAT PERV! I'll show him! I have a plan to humiliate him! Hehehehe…

I advanced toward him, placing a finger on his chest. "And what makes you think I _really_ have a flat chest?" I said in a seductive voice. "Like you don't." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, want proof?" I challenged. He cocked an eyebrow questioningly. I sprinted to my closet, unlacing my corset and changed into my favorite black nightgown. It flowed down to just above my knees and had a lace waistband right below my chest. The sleeves were off the shoulder and made a straight line across the collaring which was lined with lace. The sleeves were long and flared at the end that hung down along with more lace.

I made my way back to the balcony where Ikuto was smirking at me. "What?" I made a face. He leaned towards me, running a finger down my spine making me shiver. I think he just took the bait. "So… _Amu_. How about we have some fun, hmm?" He whispered in my ear. He's such a helpless pervert.

"Look, if you want a desperate 13 year old, go find Saaya. She's probably in _Victoria's Secret_ right now!" I sneered stepping back. Before, he thought I was a dumb child and now he thought I was some floozy! "_Never_ mess with _me, _Ikuto." I warned. This pervert finally got what he deserved. "Sorry, Amu. But don't count on that. It takes a lot more then that little joke you pulled to tease me." He smirked as he leaped off my balcony into the night. Man! I wish he would just step on a Lego! What? That hurts!

*******Months Later*******

Ever since that night I played that joke on Ikuto, he's been even _more_ annoying. If that's possible. But then again, he's kind of like my best friend… When Tadase told me he liked Amulet Heart, and not me. I cried so hard that night and Ikuto was there for me. Even though we're supposed enemies, we got to know a little bit about each other. I have to admit, I like hanging out with Ikuto… But when he teases me I just lose my temper. I think he's the only person who can annoy me that much! (Besides Tadase)

"We're leaving! See you later, Amu!" Mom called from the door. They were taking Ami to her school to register her for kindergarten. I just got home from school because it was early dismissal. I was laying on my bed, doing homework. The sun was shining, flooding the bedroom with sunlight. I squirmed uncomfortably in my school uniform.

I decided to change into a dark green strapless top covered in black lace, a black pencil skirt with suspenders connecting to my thigh high black and grey striped stockings. I also put on some combat boots and a grey hoodie. I didn't feel like doing homework so I painted my nails black too.

I turned on my iPod that started to play Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. I plugged it into the iHome speakers and plopped back down onto my bed. I went back to my French homework and sighed. I saw Ikuto knock on the glass of my sunlit balcony. "Come in!" I shouted. "Hey!" I greeted him. "Hi…" He said with a confused look. "What?" I inquired.

Then it hit me… the music, my outfit… crap. Ikuto was the only one I've really opened up to. But I never told him I was emo… or the music I like… Whenever he asked personal questions I would avoid them. I had this tough yet girly façade at school, but I didn't want to lie to Ikuto. "I know… make fun…" I hung my head in shame. "I never knew you liked Black Veil Brides, Amu. Or even, the color black." He chuckled. Now that I think about it, if you had to stereotype Ikuto, he would be an emo boy.

Even if we shared the same likes, I think he just hates me now. "So what are you working on?" He wondered. "French." I stated simply. "Need help?" Ikuto offered. "No." I declined. "Really? Then translate everything I say." I shrugged at his challenge. "J'aime la crème glacée au chocolat." I rolled my eyes. "I like chocolate ice cream." I translated. "Je vous écris la poésie." He said, sitting next to me. "I am writing poetry." I replied. "Je t'aime, Amu." He purred in my ear, I froze. _I love you, Amu._ I scowled and stood up. "That's not true." I said my voice cracking. He saw the girly peppy, Amu. And I hate myself for making such a façade.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto snaked his arms around my waist. I couldn't take it! I whipped around tears in my eyes. "You fell in love with the stupid girly childish girl! That girl who loves the color pink and is always so happy! The one who's all popular and tough and cool! I'm not that girl, Ikuto! It was all lies!" I wailed. "I fell in love with the selfless, caring girl who is _very _mature and is not a child. She loves the color black and is not girly at all." Ikuto stated. "I don't believe you! Just leave me alone! I've always been alone! And I don't need you to make fun of me anymore!" I didn't know why I was taking this all out on him. All the lies, depression, they were all bottled up inside. And now I just snapped… on him.

"Amu, please…" He pleaded. He gently grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I cringed in pain. I was always so depressed, that I would cut myself. Like bleeding out the lies and depression. "Amu…" His eyes softened looking at the scars. "Why…" He hugged me tight. "Because I'm a kid, and you're a teenager." I whispered. I stopped crying and the tears had dried by now.

And as soon as Ikuto smirked… the drama feel completely changed. "Well _Amu, _you don't look like a kid to me." Ikuto said seductively into my ear. His fingers lingered on my color bone. "B-but-" I protested. "You don't dress like one either." He gestured to my corset-like top. Ikuto's lips trailed along my cheek. I looked into his sapphire eyes. "Aishiteru, Amu."

Then his lips connected with mine. My eyes fluttered closed. His hand trailed up my thigh. I kissed back fiercely. Ikuto nibbled on my lower lip for entrance. I wanted to tease him so I denied. He growled pushing me up against the wall. Ikuto's hand went up my skirt and groped my butt. I moaned and he shot his tongue into my mouth. Ikuto wrapped my legs around his waist. And pinned my arms up to the wall. I moaned again, he pulled away and nipped my ear. I gasped "You're a naughty thirteen year old aren't you?" He smirked. "No, you're just a perv." I smirked back. I giggled when he pushed me back down onto my bed. "Then let me show you just how much of a perv I can be." Ikuto continued our _long_ make-out session.

* * *

**Amu:** You didn't… {In shock}

**Ikuto:** Oh, but I did {Smirk}

**Arison: **Well I think I'll leave you two alone… {Backs away slowly}

**Amu:** You better hope there's an afterlife! {Pulls out giant mallet} Review, or you'll regret it!


	2. UPDATE!

**Tadase: **I'm back!

**Amu: **Yeah...

**Ikuto: **And why am I here?

**Arison: **BECAUSE I MISS WRITING INTROS

**Ikuto: **You've got to be kidding...

**Amu: **Don't tell me this is about an-

**Arison: **Amuto story? YES IT IS! Stop crying Tadase! Anyways here's the author's note:

* * *

Hey Guys! So, everyone keeps asking for this to become a story… and so I SHALL MAKE ONE! It will be called _**The Real Me **_ I will post chapters as soon as possible and the story IS separate from here. I also may be posting this on quotev, it's an AWESOME site like fanfiction, but better. You can find my other fanfics on quotev but I'll still be posting on here… kay soo BYE LOVES 3 3


End file.
